Bionicle Stranded: Anatomy Explained
by Pixiedragons
Summary: This section is my attempt to explain the anatomy of Bionicle, or at least how it will be in my story. Mainly created to keep tabs on all the inner workings, but figured someone out there will enjoy this. Rated T to be on the safe side.
1. Author's note and introductions

I have been reading a lot of the forms and theories lately about mechanical/organic ratio of the inhabitants of the matoran universe with the hopes that some of the research would help me get a better understanding of things. However instead of helping I'm starting to feel a bit frustrated about it. So much so that I feel I'm need to get _My_ version of Bionicle biology of things down before I stop the story all together. This has led me to create this little section of bionic word vomit. My attempt to understand the anatomy of Bionicle with a organic prospective. Those who either read or are from form sites such as BZ powers have the freedom to criticized my twisted, and somewhat scatterbrained, logic on this subject. But for everyone else I hope this will be an fun read.


	2. Eating, Breathing, and Drinking

**Eating: its purpose and food sources.**

The answer to the first part is fairly simple: energy. Everything in the universe requires energy to survive. Those of the M/U can chose between absorbing food or going for a yearly recharge at a station in order to receive this energy, provide that there is one on their island. If they were to do the former then they are required to absorb food from once day to every several depending on how active they are or what stage in the matoran life cycle. Example: the stage that consumed the most energy to least would be as followed. Toa, Matoran, Turaga .

However, from my understanding of biology, organs can't solely survive on just pure energy alone. There are certain proteins and vitamins that are require to maintain muscle mass alone, not to mention brain function. In addition to this, if the matoran can just survive by absorbing the energy in living matter,then they might as well just absorb any visible plant they come across as a quick pick me up instead of fruits and fish.

So here's my theory: Not only does the yearly recharge provide the yearly energy requirements but the nutrition for the organic parts as well. A decent reason that they stick to fruits, fish and possibly vegetables if they do choose to absorb their food, because they provide satisfactory levels of both energy and nutrition. It is also possible that certain plants can cause a toxic reaction within the process of absorbing. But more about that in the healing/toxins section.

An theoretical potential food or energy source would be from rahi. Trappers, hunters, and herders have existed on Mata Nui. However, this is a false assumption. Considering how the beings of the M/U reproduce (more on this in the related section.), this can never be a reliable food source. Most likely they mainly were used as beast of labor or were relocated away from the village.

 **air/water: are they requirements for those of the M/U?**

There are several instants in the books of the Matoran require to breath. This is without stating the obvious: of them having lungs. I've have found several instants of a character almost dying from suffocation, drowning or fallen unconscious from high pressure. Toa Lewa creating a protective bubble of air after getting ejected from the Mata Nui robot into space is a decent example.

For the examples of water being needed, one can simply look to the Island of Voya Nui, as there seemed to be times where there's a shortage of water. Naturally I concluded that it was fresh water that is needed, being the fact that the entire island is surrounded by the water of Aqua Magna. And in the book voyage of fear Toa Metru Nokama did take a sip of the water before spitting it out. Either from the unpleasant taste or the fact that it's not safe to consumed.

Now, the true question is what purpose do they serve. I have read of matoran feeling thirst, an indicator that it is a requirement to sustain life, the same can be said for breathing. However with the fact that those of the M/U are only 15% organic, these acts of breathing and drinking are probably less needed then those who have more organic matter on them. These functions could be seen as a cooling system for the mechanical parts. but if that's the case, then why not just use similar to the poppet valves in engines and skip the organic parts all together?

This leaves me to conclude that either the great beings didn't wish their creation to rely on complex mechanical parts that would be difficult to repair (as if biology functions are simpler.) or that they didn't have enough time to design one before the destruction of Spherus Magna. Otherwise we could be dealing with something similar to transformers.


	3. The Basic Senses

**Hearing:** Almost everyone in the M/U can hear through audio receptors on the side of their heads, and how much they can hear varies from species to speies. While the actual range is the same for all matoran, matoran of sound are able to receive and process most of the information that their 'ears' received. However this have led them to be sensitive to any sound above a certain decibel,even to the point of causing pain.

 **Smell:** possibly, there are a few quotes that mention the smell of something bad. So I have to assume that they do actually have a nose, or at least something that provide similar information.

 **Taste:** This had never been proven, considering that many of the M/U consider eating with the mouth to be barbaric. Nor do we have information that they can taste when they absorb food with their hands. However I do believe that they have tongues, so they do have the potential to taste.

 **Touch:** They do feel what is effecting their environment, as well as pain. So them lacking a nervous system is out of the question. In addition to this, there could be beings that lack the ability to see. So the ability to feel around would require this sense.

 **Sight:** If they have eyes, then they can see. I have said enough.

 **Elemental senses (matoran):** Each of the Matoran are sensitive to there element at a basic level, this is expanded if or when they become Toa. Ce-Matoran can get a slight read of another personality, Bo-matoran can tell which plants are safe to use, a Vo-Matoran can sense a electrical storm and so on.


	4. System prologue: Types of protodermis

The next few sections are more focus on the 'systems' of the people of the M/U. As a reference I'll be using JaroDragon's version of Bionicle anatomy from Deviantart. (A shout out to her, and a suggestion would be to check out her Gate to the Great Beings trilogy.) Mainly because her version is one that I can understand for the most part.

I've also found an theory on the BZPower's forms that I found acceptable and easy to understand for later sections, It involves four different types of protodermis that I'll be explaining shortly. Sadly I can't seem to find the form that this theory originates from so I can properly credit them. If any reader manage to find it and let me know I'll gladly re-upload this with the credit to which it is due.

 **'** _ **Organic' protodermis**_ : Protodermis that is infused with life energy. How exactly this is done isn't exactly clear, however it is only found within living (current or formally) inhabitants of the M/U. This can be found in two forms, soft and hard.

 **Soft organic** : This is what the muscles, organs, and plant life of the Bionicle universe is made of. Fairly squishy more akin to that of human biology.

 **Hard organic** : this makes up the armor and bones of the those in the M/U. Technically not truly alive from a biologic stand point. However it does have the ability to repair itself when it comes to minor damage, but only if it's connected to a living being. Akin to a scrape in the skin or a broken bone once set. The Bohrok are made entirely of this form of organic protodermis.

 _ **Inorganic protodermis**_ : This is the more common form of protodermis. While it has no life energy within it, there are certain types of this protodermis that have been known to hold onto energy. Those that hold on to these energies the best are known to be conductive, while those that can't are known as resistant.

 **Conductive** : This type of inorganic protodermis are able to receive, hold, and release energy without breaking down. Masks and tools of power ( Toa tools, staffs of power, disks from Metru Nui.) are made with this kind of protodermis.

 **Resistant** : This type of protodermis can't hold the energies added to it without breaking down over time. While it can't be used in Toa tools and masks of power, it can be used for generic construction such as buildings, technology and other forms of weapons (Cordak Blaster).


	5. Skeletal and Digestive Systems

**Skeletal System**

The base structure of all beings, this system is made up of hard organic protodermis. It's base design is similar to that of a human's. However unlike the human skeletal system, a majority of the other systems run through the inner sections. The digestive system runs through the arms, and circulatory runs through it with tiny ports within the inner wall. Now such an important system would be thought to be fragile,but that is not the case. Breaks in the skeletal system are uncommon, and cases of entire limbs being severed are rare, but have been known to happen.

However if a bone is damage to the point that it requires repairs, then the matoran in question subconsciously shut down functions in the damage section. And in the case of a limb being separated from the joint then those functions are ceased completely. This can also be done voluntarily when a joint is in need of emergency repair and can't repair itself.

There are cases where the majority of the skeleton is needed to be replaced but cases like this are almost non existent. If it does come to that then it is done in specialized facilities, often located close to where new beings are created.

The final thing that is needs to be mention about the skeletal system is the fact that all the beings of the same species have roughly have the same size skeleton. The differences in sizes are made up with the muscular and integumentary systems.

* * *

 **Digestive System**

The Bionicle digestive system is difficult to explain in a way that it doesn't give you a headache. But here's my understanding of it. Matoran and other beings have the ability to absorb the energy and nutrition from a given object by their hands. They also have that the ability to absorb through their mouth as well but such an act is considered primitive. It is my guess that this is because Rahi can only eat through their mouth, and the more sentient beings are trying to distant themselves from the animals or creations of the Makuta.

This is where I try the best to explain what happens next. The absorbed food particles get transferred to a converter, something similar to a stomach. How this is done is probably through a pipe that lies within the middle of the "bones" of the upper body. It is here that a chemical reaction occurs that turns the food particles, water, and air into some kind of protodermis cocktail of nutrition and energy, and this protodermis is what gets transferred to the circulatory system.

What energy that isn't used immediately are stored into a pair of energy sacks. It is here where the mask and elemental abilities also draw their power. Thus the more a Toa uses their abilities, the quicker they grow tired, however drawing energy from their element itself often lessens the strain.

A majority of the matoran have a set of reserved sacks that contain a special energy needed for the transformation into a Toa. But there are those who lack these sacks, thus they can never become Toa unless the transformation comes from an external source.


	6. Blood, Nerves, and Muscle

**Circulatory System**

The only 'organ' in this system is perhaps the most important one. A mechanical pump in the center of the beings chest, right below the heart light. The heart light itself is the visible indicator of the pump's health. Its flashes indicating its beats and the brightness indicates strength. A heart-light that is slowly pulsing but still remains bright indicates sleep. a dark heart light indicates a dead pump.

This 'heart' is used to pump the product of the digestive system throughout the body, but only after adding the trace amounts of oxygen received from the lungs. It is then sent out through notches within the skeletal system and delivered where needed.

Matoran don't have blood, if you were to say cut or damage one to the point that you can see the damaged muscle. what will slowly seep to the surface is a special kind of nutrient rich protodermis that is produced in the digestive system and is charged with oxygen. Naturally this absorbed by organic parts similar to a plant and ground water. while energy is absorbed almost immediately the actual nutrients works its way through the muscles.

A small portion of this protodermis remains with in skeletal system, most of its contents now is the water consumed. This acts as a lubricate for the inner mechanical joints, a conductor to allow energy to flow to them as needed, and to prevent the body from overheating as more oxygen is added. Eventually anything that remains is past into the Integumentary system.

 **Muscular System**

the Muscular system makes up the majority of the organic parts of a Matoran, and most of that is to aid in movement and actions required in everyday life. Those in the throat are used for communication, while the few strains of tissue in the face are for facial expressions. Basically what little flesh they have behaves similar to humans.

A particular ability of the Matoran muscular system is it's ability to grow or change depending on the armor that encases it. and if the armor is in the process of being replace then the muscle condense closer to the skeleton.

However, long term exposure to the elements or lack of activity can cause this system to break down.

Examples of this would be the Toa Mata, after a thousand years of inactivity within their canisters (whatever that preserve them for the hundred thousand years was shut down when they were launched.) Only have traces of their muscular system left, just enough to grow back once they were put together.

The other example would be the Matoran of Metru Nui, they were in a comatose state for a couple of months. However, their weaker form could just be a side effect of the canisters they were stored in.

 **Nervous System**

Again, this system behaves similar to a human's . the nervous system is how the muscles receive the signal to the brain, and also alerts the matoran to possible damaged sector's in their body as well as dangers. It is my belief that the nerves are more clustered within the muscular system and maybe the skeletal given the importance of it. While the actually armor probably only have enough nerves to allow the sense of touch and to know what is going around them.

A damaged muscle would hurt like hell, while a damage section of armor would tell the matoran that they might want to be careful with it until it repair's itself.


	7. Lungs and Skin

**Respertory System**

Little to be said, air enter through the mouth/nose, and into the lungs. Lungs take the useable gases, and exhale the rest. The gass is then pump through the heart and into the digestive system to make the nutrient rich protodermis.

The lungs are sentive to particles in the air. However Matoran often have a built in filter within their mask. If not the case something similar to mucus lines the side of the throat. The majority of the time these particles find there way to the Circulatory and exit through the Integumentary system. If their's more then a trace amount then the more effective way to dislogde them is by coughing.

 **Integumentary System.**

Made of hard organic protodermis, this is the armor of the being, protecting the inner workings of the person wearing it much like our skin.

If the armor get's damage it will close it self within a matter of hours or days depending on the type of injury. if there's major damage to the armor or it's to the point that it threatens other systems and it requires a emergency repair then it'll leave a scar once patched up.

Repeated damage will wear on the armor overtime, and can eventually lead to the armor needing to be replace. However it's easier said then done if the being in question live in an isolated part of the universe. Despite the rarity of materials at the rural areas rebuilding is actually a common procedure for matoran of Metru Nui and other cities. In the past Matoran who have damaged armor would travel to the cities to get it replaced or repaired.

Since the Great Cataclysm it's now not uncommon to find these isolated matoran settling with armor made with something other than hard organic protodermis. While it's acceptable to do this temporary long term use will often cause several health hazards if the armor isn't properly cleaned of residue.

As the Muscular system use the nutrients, what little that can't be use is discharged through tiny pores within the armor. this clear, odorless liquid often give the armor a slight sheen. While it does evaporate within a few hours, The Matoran of Voya Nui and Mata Nui have discovered that what ever that doesn't can give off an unpleasant smell after about a week. And requires cleaning.


	8. Reproduction and The Brain

**Reproduction**

What happens when two matoran love each other very much? Nothing, they just love each other very much. This is because beings of the M/U are not born like their glatorian counterparts. The sentient species are created through some sort of machine that is located on their respected islands. This machine is required to be activate, but only with the approval and power of the Mata Nui Robot. The Rahi are made by the Makuta, while they themselves are created by Mata Nui. How the plants are made are unknown, however I'm just going to say that they reproduce similar to that of Earth's.

It is unclear if the machines manage to survive the destruction of the Mata Nui robot, nor if they are even functional. And with there being only one Makuta still alive as we know of the days of the M/U Inhabitants could be numbered ...

* * *

 **The Brain**

There is not much I can say on this subject. Its Mostly organic, with some mechanical parts at the base of the brain stem.

Originally the Matoran were something akin to mindless drones. They had only one goal, to complete the duty assigned to them. only a few in the early M/U have free will and unique personalities. That is until A great being in a Matoran body alter their base chemical programing.

This allow those in the M/U to think beyond their duty and began to develop not just as individuals but as a culture as a whole. They are able now able to feel emotions, not seeking companionship because it is required to do their job but because they enjoy it. They can form bonds with each other, create rivals .The range of emotion and how they act upon it still remains unclear, however, as they interact with organic life they may find new ways to express themselves.


	9. Health and Hygiene

**Hygiene**

One of the wonders of the Mata Nui Robot is that normally they don't have to worry about this stuff, they just need to remember to clean the crevices of their armor and joints every now and then, especially if they are living in harsher environments. However with the introduction of bacteria on the Mata Nui island, its now a little necessary for them to give their armor a good wipe down more then every couple hundred years.

* * *

 **Healing**

What is the point in saying that there are healers if there are only the occasional damage cause by a rahi attack. This is a little known topic, however with them being Bio-mechanical beings, logic degrees that they should be affected by both viruses and mechanical problems. However these problems are often minor.

The exception to this is with the creation of the island of Mata Nui. Where most of the Mata Nui Robot is sanitized and diseases are rare. The creation of all the plant life seemed to created some protodermis base illnesses as well. However there hasn't been a recorded death by disease so they likely were able to create a herbal medicine, since I doubt there's always a Toa around to do some of their healing magic. The local villagers would go to them for common remedies, even the Toa themselves would pay the healers a visit if they need something to help their bodies recover. Although it'll wound their pride to admit it.

As for the diseases or problems a M/U could have. lets say the matoran have something similar to an allergy season where they cough out this blueish black mucus as an example. unpleasant, but survivable.


	10. Toxins and Mutations

Toxins

There are certain plants that can cause a negative reaction with a matoran system, just like here on earth. Some can give them a mild hallucination while others will leave the Matoran bed ridden for days as it is work out of their system. Which plant is which I'll leave that for the M/U inhabitants to figure out. Probably would name the plants something unpleasant and are easily avoided.

Not all of the Toxins needed to be ingest, some are inhaled, or are injected. These are what should truly be feared. The breath of a doom snake will turn your insides into liquid soup. While the type of venom that affected Tahu Nuva prevents the digestive system to produce energy. Its the venom and toxins that provide the most danger for these beings, especially since there are few remedies to them.

* * *

Mutations

As far as I've know, there are Two types of mutations in the M/U. mutations that can be reverse, and those that can't. And unless their deformed body is caused by a hic up while being created,those who have been mutated are often shunned.

Hordika Venom: This is one of the few that can be reverse if caught in time. It turns sentient beings into half rahi versions of themselves. Eventually the Rahi within will overtake them, leaving nothing more then mindless beast.

Energized Protodermis: The ability to transform, or destroy. In most cases the resulting transformation are often noble. However we must feel pity for those results that turns out worse then when they started.

Experiments: Those who were captured by beings to be used as test subjects don't often survive the experience. However those who do are forever changed. And the Makuta do have a way to yield interesting result...


	11. Final note

Well I hope that covers the majority of it. If you manage to survive these mad, half asked ramblings then I applaud you. And if you feel I should add something then feel free to leave a review I may or may not add it. Until next time.


End file.
